


Collared...Again

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: This is a one-shot tag to Judgment Day.  My first ‘White Collar’ fanfic.





	Collared...Again

Collared…Again

He had to go back.

True, he had removed the anklet, a clear violation. He had boarded a plane, headed for ‘parts unknown,’ another clear violation. But…there were more important things now. Things…that… even surprised him, he cared about.

Peter had shown great faith and trust in him over the years. And, despite himself, he had grown to like the guy. He had felt very…privileged to be welcomed into the agent’s home and to have met his wife, Elizabeth.

Neal shook his head. Damnet. He thought. She’s gone and testified for me too.

His mind made up, he booked and boarded a flight back to New York as soon as he landed. And, as he suspected, he was arrested as soon as he walked into the federal building.

Agent Kramer was in his face moments later. “Nice to have you back, Caffrey.” Kramer shook his head. “I tell you, once a criminal, always a criminal.” 

Neal looked at Peter’s face, but he was unable to read the emotion. He had to tune back in, Kramer was still speaking.

“…back to D.C., and then I’ll….”

“Back to D.C.?” Neal looked at Peter. “What’s he talking about?”

“Kramer’s taking you to Washington.” Peter said, simply.

“WHAT?” Neal just looked for one man to the other. Then he shook his head. “You can’t…”

“Oh, but yes, I can, Mr. Caffrey.” The agent said, smugly. “You’re in serious violation here, and, obviously, your handler CAN’T handle you.” He looked at Peter on that one, a direct hit.

“YOU can do better?” Neal challenged him. He knew he was in dangerous territory, but he was pissed, and, at this point, he really didn’t care.

Kramer just grinned.

Neal smiled back. “Oh, but Agent Kramer, you forget one, every important, thing.”

“And what is that?” Kramer, oozed smugness through his words.

“I have the right to say ‘No.’” Neal replied.

“What!” Kramer stammered. “Why would you?”

“Neal…!?” Peter chimed in, warning him.

Kramer’s mouth opened and shut a couple of times. He was unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

Kramer finally regained his voice. “You would rather…go to jail, and serve your FULL sentence?” He stared at Neal. “Is that what you’re saying?”

Neal nodded.

“Why!”

“I am very, very…allergic to death, Agent Kramer.” Neal replied.

“Caffrey!” Kramer said, getting angry.

“Neal…watch it! Watch what you say here!” Peter warned again.

Neal nodded, but continued. “Say…I do come to D.C. I work for you, and a month later I’m dead. It gets out I’m working for the feds, somehow. And I’m dead.”

“I’ve been a handler before, Caffrey.” Kramer stated. “I know what I’m doing.” 

In all honesty, Kramer needed Caffrey. He needed to find a way to make up for his own mistakes in Washington. If he had Caffrey helping him, it would better his own image. Of course, no one here needed to know that.

“Oh, come on Agent Kramer, you’d just say, ‘Oh, that Caffrey, always unpredictable. He botched the mission.’” Neal stated. “You’ll get a slap on the wrist. Probably won’t even record the ‘incident’ in your record. You’re free of me, and nobody’s the wiser.”

“Caffrey!”

“You heard me, Kramer.” Neal said, forcefully. “The answer is no.”

THE END (Continued per request. Thanks Flame Shadow1!)

 

Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for commenting. I decided to write another chapter, thanks Flame Shadow1 for the suggestion.

 

“You need to do something about Caffrey.” Kramer said as he paced Agent Peter Burke’s office. “He’s…there’s something wrong with him.”

Peter was amused. “He doesn’t sound crazy to me.”

Kramer glared at Peter.

Peter smile got broader. “You need him.” He said as the truth dawned on him.

Kramer groaned or grunted, Peter couldn’t tell which, then left Peter’s office.

WC WC WC WC 

“Peter, I’ve just got to tell you. I’m just loving the accommodations and the clothes are very stylish.” Neal said as he looked around the visitor’s room. He then looked down at the blue and white jumpsuit he was now sporting.

“I’m working on it, Neal.” 

“Work faster.” Neal prodded.

“I do have some good news for you.” Peter said, knowing Neal would not see it that way. “Kramer needs you.”

“How is that good for me?” Neal said angrily. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you I would do the time.”

“I know, Neal.” Peter stated. “But he NEEDS you, don’t you get it?”

Neal didn’t understand what Peter was getting at.

“He needs you, Neal. He needs some good PR.”

Neal nodded, though Peter couldn’t see him. He got it. “He told you this?” Neal asked cautiously.

“Not exactly.” Peter explained. “But…the way he acted after you left and he followed me into my office. You could tell he…he had just…lost his opportunity.”

“Opportunity for what? To do what?” Neal asked.

“I don’t know, exactly, Neal.” Peter admitted. “But there’s something there. He told me something. He admitted something. He….”

Peter paused, but Neal didn’t speak.

“We can use it, Neal.” Peter said, getting excited. “He…We can trap him. Outplay him at his own game.”

“Hard to do…if you don’t know the rules.” Neal replied. 

Any con knows to play the game you have to know the rules. Hence, the problem, Peter was no con. And Neal was not sure this game had any rules. He knew, first hand, that when the rules were ‘there are no rules.’ The game was dangerous for everybody involved. 

“Look, Peter, if you lose your job over this….”

“Not gonna happen.”

“I can’t be responsible for that.” Neal stated. “I just…can’t.” Neal paused. “Look, white collar crime, good behavior…I’ll be out in no time.”

“You’re giving up.” Peter said, simply. Astonished at his own conclusion.

“I’m being realistic.” Neal replied. “Look, it was a good run. Longer than I thought it would be. We both knew this wouldn’t last forever.”

“You’re giving up.” Peter repeated.

Peter heard a voice come over the line announcing the end of the call.

“Look, my time’s almost up, Peter. Just, don’t do anything stupid. For me…for Elizabeth… don’t do anything stupid.” 

The line went dead.

TBC ????

End Note: What do you think? Should this saga continue? Let me know.

 

Chapter 3

"So…" Elizabeth said, putting her and Peter's dinner on the table. "…Neal left, then…then he came back?"

Peter nodded as he filled his plate. He then picked up his fork and began to eat.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe him after you…after I…"

Peter shook his head. "He didn't plan this. He…Krammer is after him. He wants Neal in D.C."

"What?" El asked. She sat down and began to eat.

"Kramer said that since I handled Neal so very badly, he would take him." Peter paused, chewing his food. "The man needs some serious PR."

"How…What do you mean?" El asked.

Peter shook his head. "I don't know, exactly. But he was pretty upset at Neal for choosing jail time over him."

"I would choose jail time over him." El muttered, emphasizing the I.

Peter smiled at his wife's comment.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this." Peter said. He knew that these conversations with his wife could prove to be dangerous. But he also knew El really liked Neal and would want to know what was going on with him.

El nodded. She understood her husband's concern. But she was also appreciative that he shared that part of his life with her, that he trusted her that much.

"What have you and Mozzie got planned?" El asked.

"Mozzie?" Peter asked. He hadn't heard from Mozzie.

"He called, really upset, saying 'we' meaning you and him 'need to do something." 

That really surprised Peter. Mozzie didn't play well with Feds.

Elizabeth nodded, understanding his lack of response. "I know, but that's what he said."

"I am planning on doing something." Peter said. "I'm not sure Mozzie should be involved."

"I don't think he cares, as long as you get Neal out."

Peter nodded.

"However you're going to do it. You better do it quick." Elizabeth said. "I think Mozzie has…."

Peter nodded again. "I know Mozzie has ideas, plenty of them. I don't want to know what they are."

"Hey," El said, clearing the table. "I can always bake Neal a cake with a file in it. His birthday is coming up…" She smiled at her husband.

"You have a very dangerous sense of humor, Mrs. Burke." Peter said standing up and kissing his wife.

"Why thank you, Mr. Burke." Elizabeth said, returning his kiss.

TBC

 

End Notes: I know this sounds like so much fluff. But I may need to involve Elizabeth, at some point, in my plan. So I wanted her to know, some of what was going on. I now need to figure out what my plan is.

 

Chapter 4

 

By the time Kramer returned to his office he was boiling mad. How the HELL could Caffrey choose jail time over freedom? He paced his office. What was Neal thinking?

Kramer picked up his phone, but quickly put it down again. He had no one to call. Neal would not talk to him, he would refuse the call. Burke was in Neal's corner. Somehow, some way Caffrey had convinced Burke that he was a good guy. Kramer knew that that was not possible; a tiger does not change his stripes. Caffrey was up to something. The jail thing was…what, a part of an elaborate ruse. It had to be, Kramer decided. It had to be. Caffrey and Burke were doing this, whatever this was, to make him look like a fool. That was NOT going to happen.

Kramer need Caffrey, that was probably the worst kept secret in the bureau. Kramer's reputation had not been stellar by any means. He was a good agent. He had a high solve rate. But his methods were often unorthodox. And he didn't take direction or correction too well. He had also alienated many of his fellow agents, to the point that many refused to work with or for him. Only his superior rank and years of service had saved him, thus far. He had the feeling that, even now, he was being 'considered' for retirement. It was much nicer to call it that then to say he was being fired.

Kramer continued to pace his office. There had to be a way to MAKE Caffrey take him as his handler. No, that wouldn't work, Caffrey might be a prisoner, but he still did have a few rights.

Kramer just needed to make Neal an offer he couldn't refuse.

TBC

 

END NOTES: I know, I know the last line is corny and cliché as hell, but it works. What ideas do you guys have on this? I am, in all honesty, having a huge block. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Jackie.

 

  
CHAPTER 5

AN: Hey everybody, I just thought I would post another chapter since the last was so short. I am still a little stuck on what to do to get Neal out of this mess, and what Kramer would offer him. And if you have posted suggestions, I apologize for not having the opportunity to read them yet. Thanks so much for your continued support through reading, reviewing, and your alerts. Jackie

“What would I have to do, really? I mean the man’s ego is so big.” Peter said. “He is so…eager to get his hands on Neal. I don’t think, like Neal does, that Kramer wants him dead, but….”

“But after he is done with Neal, after Neal has served his purpose…?” Diane asked.

“It would be easy.” Agent Jones admitted.

“Yeah,” Peter realized. “…maybe a little too easy.”

For the first time they all realized maybe the best place for Neal, at least right now, was in jail. 

“He would be willing to jeopardize…everything?” Jones asked.

“In all honesty, Jones, he doesn’t have a lot to lose. His reputation is virtually non-existent. He’s pretty desperate.” Peter replied.

“How did he ever get to be your mentor?” Diane asked. She just couldn’t understand how a man like Peter could ever look up to a man like that.

“Well, he taught me a lot at Quantico. But, back then…” Peter paused. “…he was a different man. The job MEANT something. The power had not gone to his head.”

“But you really think he would allow something to happen to Neal?” Diane asked. 

“I said no before, but the man’s changed. He’s gotten more…I don’t know. The man has changed.” Peter replied.

The three agents then decided that their number one priority was to keep Neal Caffrey alive and out of Kramer’s hands.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

Mozzie took up residence in Neal’s guest room. His own place being a definite ‘step-down’ from the opulent living that Neal had been experiencing. He was spending most of his time worrying about Neal. The number and complexity of conspiracy theories that were going through his mind were astounding. He even thought he was developing a rash. It only added to his thoughts of collusion.

He had picked up the phone, many times, to talk to ‘the Suit.’ But then he would just put the phone back down. He was not sure Peter was really in a position to help Neal. His plan called for devious and illegal means and none of that described FBI Agent Peter Burke.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

“Neal, you have got to do something here.” Mozzie pleaded.

“What are you talking about?” Neal asked, taking full advantage of his phone privilege. 

“I almost called ‘the suit.” Mozzie replied. “Do you know what that means? I mean do you really know what that means?”

Mozzie really didn’t give Neal time to answer.

“Why aren’t you out yet?” Mozzie asked.

“I am going to do my time, Mozzie.” Neal replied.

“What!? Are you insane? Did you hit your head when they took you in? That is just crazy.” Mozzie stated. “Or maybe, just maybe we have a bad phone connection.” Mozzie took the phone and beat it a couple of times on the table he was seated at to emphasize his point.

Neal winced at the sound.

Mozzie put the phone back to his ear. “This topic, this conversation is giving me hives.” He said as the skin on his face suddenly began to itch. He rubbed his face. “I’ve breaking out in hives over this. Do you understand me?”

“It’s psychosomatic. You’re fine. It’s all in your head.” Neal reassured him.

“That may well be, Neal. But your being in jail is not all in my head.” Mozzie said. “The suit is worried, and normally I wouldn’t care about that. But…this is different. Watch your back in there. Just…just watch your back.”

 

TBC

 

CHAPTER 6

 

“What?! He’s where?” Peter asked. He slammed down the phone and grabbed his coat. He then ran out of the office.

Jones and Diane looked at Peter in confusion as he flew down the stairs. He was heading for the elevator. They got there just as he stepped and pressed the button.

“Neal’s been attacked. I’ll call you.” Was all Peter could get out before the doors closed.

Jones and Diana just looked at each other, hoping that they had not heard Peter right. They then got to work, finding out what exactly happened.

Mozzie was in front of the FBI Building when Peter emerged. He began talking immediately. 

“Like I said on the phone, I got this from a prison friend, mutual friend of Neal’s and myself. Mozzie said, walking with Peter in such a way that they didn’t appear to be talking to one another. “Our friend saw Neal, or who he thought was Neal…”

“If he didn’t know….” Peter began to ask.

Mozzie nodded. “They had a lock-down right after to account for all the prisoners. Neal’s was the only empty cell.”

“If he saw him, why couldn’t he recognize him?” Peter inquired.

“The blood.” Mozzie shook his head. “He said it was everywhere…Neal’s face, his clothes. He….”

Peter nodded. He felt himself getting physically ill. He reached into his pocket for his keys, squeezing them so hard, in anger that they cut into his palm.

“Your Agent Kramer….” Mozzie began.

“He’s not my agent, Mozzie.”

Mozzie turned and looked at Peter, very angry over Neal’s condition. “He’s FBI. He’s a fed. You’re a fed.” Mozzie concluded. “He’s one of you.”

“Mozzie, I...” Peter sighed, trying to calm down. “…he’s a bad seed. Whatever he was to me back then, way back when I was a rookie agent, it’s…it’s gone, over with, done. He’s changed, Moz, somewhere along the line he changed.”

“So, you agree with me,” Mozzie calmed a little. “He had something to do with this?”

Peter nodded. “That bastard had EVERYTHING to do with this.” Peter said as he opened his car door. He paused. “I’ll call as soon as I know something.”

Mozzie nodded. “I would appreciate that.” He watched and Peter got into his car and drove off.

 

TBC

 

CHAPTER 7

 

Agent Kramer leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers behind his head. He chuckled at the success of his plan. It had been so easy, too easy really. He had called the jail. He found a willing inmate close to the end of his sentence, and had asked him to spread a rumor. In exchange this inmate would have an early release.

True, Kramer reflected, things had not gone quite as planned. He had never intended for Neal to be hurt. He had just hoped that Burke would hear that there were threats against Neal. He would work hard to get Neal out of jail to keep him from being injured or even killed. Then Neal would have no choice but to come to D.C. Peter Burke would do all the work and he would reap the reward. 

But this worked for Kramer, too. He had realized, very quickly, that he could not make anyone an offer they couldn’t refuse. But he could ‘force their hand.’ Spreading a rumor, actually several rumors, about Neal working for the FBI did just that. And in the end, Kramer would still get what he wanted. Neal would recover. Peter would work hard to get Neal released. And Kramer would still have Neal in D.C.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

Peter paced outside the doors to the ER. He had arrived just in time to see the nurses clean Neal up. They washed his face. They removed his bloody clothes. Peter saw the cuts and bruises that covered Neal’s face and chest and it only made him angrier. Neal had been helicoptered from the prison infirmary after their initial evaluation. They realized, very quickly, that they did not have the equipment to care for Neal properly. They sent him to the nearest hospital with a guard in tow.

Peter tried to calm down a little. He knew talking to El would do that for him. So he called her and he told her about Neal. He talked to her for only a moment or two, but he was much calmer when he next called June. He also put in a quick call to Mozzie. 

Peter then headed back to his office. He knew Jones and Diana would have found out all they could about what happened to Neal. They would be waiting to report to him when he got back. He was not sure what he would do next. He wanted to hop a plane to D.C., but that was just not feasible. He needed to be here to keep an eye on Neal. Peter also knew that he had no power or backing in D.C. He needed to bring Kramer to his home turf. He picked up the phone.

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

Kramer had been expecting Burke to call, so when he heard Burke’s voice on the phone, he smiled.

“You did this!” Peter hissed in an accusing tone.

“What did I do?” Kramer asked, faking innocence.

“I refuse to play this game with you, Agent Kramer.” Peter replied. “What do you want?”

“You know EXACTLY what I want?” Kramer replied, smugly.

“You…you’ve changed. What happened to you?” Peter asked, completely disillusioned by his former mentor.

“Idealism is reserved for the young, Peter.” Kramer explained. “We got older, we learn.”

“Doing the right thing is…idealism?” Peter asked, confused.

“Neal Caffrey is, was, and always will be, a crook.” Kramer replied. “He needs to be controlled and managed. Not…coddled and….”

“He didn’t deserve what YOU did to him.”

“In case you didn’t realize it, I’m in Washington, D.C. He’s in New York.”

“Semantics.” Peter tried to control his anger. 

Kramer’s smugness was just oozing through the phone. “I would be very careful who I accused of what, Agent Burke.” There was a hint of anger in his voice.

“It’s not an accusation. It’s a statement of fact.” Peter retorted. “I’ll get my proof.”

“Good luck, on that, Former …Agent Burke.” Kramer replied.

“Your threats wont’ stop me.” Peter stated. “Unlike you, there’s more to my life than the FBI.”

Peter hung up before Kramer could reply.

Peter’s last statement hit home, more than Kramer might want to admit. His identity, his life was wrapped up in the FBI, in being an agent.

Neal Caffrey was NOT going to cost Kramer his job. 

 

TBC

 

 

CHAPTER 8

 

Neal was out of surgery in about 3 hours. He had been treated for internal bleeding, 2 cracked ribs, 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a busted nose. The right side of his face was a mass of black and purple, and his chest was covered in a similar manner. He was still heavily sedated when he was wheeled out of the OR. He was promptly put on a ventilator to give his body an opportunity to heal. He also had a morphine pump and other various IVs hooked up to his body.

June and El had arrived at the hospital within moments of one another. They had waited in the ICU waiting room for word on Neal’s condition. And even now, since they were not family, they were only allowed to see him through the ICU observation window. They both kept casting glances as the hulk of a man who was the prison guard.

“He’s so…” El said, putting her hands up to the glass.

June nodded, looking in. “…still. I know. I don’t like seeing him like that.”

Both women stood quietly for a few moments, both feeling a volatile mixture of hurt and anger.

“Do you know what happened?” June asked.

“I don’t know much. Peter didn’t have much time to say. He said Neal was attacked. They were out in the yard. It was during their hour of recreation. Neal…somehow the guards got distracted, and the inmates took advantage.”

“How? Why?” June asked, shaking her head.

“Somebody spread the rumor he was a fed.”

“But he’s not a fed.” June looked at El, confused.

“He works with the feds, close enough, I guess.”

“This wasn’t an accident.” The thought made June’s blood run cold.

El shook her head, sadly.

June looked back at Neal. “I am assuming Peter knows who this ‘somebody’ is.”

El nodded. “He has a very good idea.”

June nodded again. “Good! Somebody should pay for this.”

“He will, June. Trust me. He will.” El said. 

 

WC WC WC WC WC

 

“THAT BASTARD!” Peter said, sweeping his hand across his desk and sending everything on top to the floor, in a white shower of paper.

Peter’s boss stood in the doorway. He had observed Peter’s action. He stepped into the office and over the paper. 

“How is Caffrey?” He asked, taking a seat in front of the desk.

Peter bent down and began to clean up the mess. “Okay, I guess, for ICU. El and June are there. They would have called if….”

“You sure Kramer is behind this?” The boss asked, deadly serious.

Peter put the papers had gathered up on his desk and then sat down. “I really think so. I mean he is the only one who….”

“Burke, this is far too serious for ‘I think so.’

Peter nodded. “I know. My proof, I just need to get my proof.”

“How is that going to happen?”

Peter smiled. “Kramer is going to hand it to me. He’s so damned cocky. He thinks he’s got it all. I could just SEE him doing his impression of the Cheshire Cat.”

Pete’s boss nodded. He personally disliked Kramer. He considered him to be a smug SOB. But Kramer could really get the New York office in trouble. He had the power. Burke, he thought, has just better be right on his assessment of Kramer.

 

TBC

 

Chapter 9

Kramer had not told his office or the New York office of the travel plans he had made for the weekend. Hours later he was in D.C. standing by the bed of one Neal Caffrey.

Kramer had waited until everyone was gone. He couldn't risk being seen by anyone from the bureau. He sneaked into the room. He checked the bathroom. Satisfied that no one was in the room he walked over the Neal's bed and began to talk.

"You're mine Caffrey." Kramer said. He surveyed Neal's injuries. The bruises still prominent on his chest, and he was still hooked up to the ventilator and several IVs. "Though I really am sorry about how this came about." Kramer said, not really meaning it. "I never expected you had made so many enemies in prison. But then again, when people find out you work for the FBI, they can get angry." Kramer said sarcastically. "I was going to win this, Caffrey. I'm really sorry neither you nor Burke saw that, but I was going to win. I realized I couldn't MAKE you or Peter do anything on my own. But I could 'force Peter's hand.' I could make it where Peter would make sure you would not be sent back to prison. He would protect you because of the threat on your life. He would have to make 'other arrangements.'" Kramer paused, a huge grin on his face. "And guess what those 'other arrangements' are?" Kramer paused spreading his arms. "You got it! Me!"

Kramer paused for a moment and walked around the room. He was feeling pretty damned good at the moment.

"I'll get you in D.C. and you'll do EXACTLY what I want. I mean…Peter couldn't handle you, anyway. Trust me, the thing with Kate…" Kramer shook his head. "…never would have happened." Kramer paced the room, talking. "You cross the line once with me, and that's it. I'll have you back in prison so fast…." Kramer came over to the bed and knelt down in Neal's face. "…and your fellow inmates will definitely know of your…FBI affiliation." Kramer straightened up. "Not a threat, mind you, just a little, extra, added…incentive for you to do your job." Kramer smiled down at Caffrey. "Get well soon, Caffrey. I have BIG plans for your future."

Kramer's smile quickly faded when he left the room and saw Peter, Diana and Jones standing outside. Peter pressed Play on the recorder he had been holding.

WC WC WC WC

Five Hours Later:

El sat up straight in her chair, Neal had squeezed her hand. She was imagining things. She had to be. She stood up. By the time she looked down at him, there was a pair of blue eyes looking up at her.

El smiled, tears in her eyes. "I knew there was a reason I liked the color blue so much."

Neal gave her a weak smile. He tried to speak. Elle's tears had him concerned. But the ventilator had left his throat dry and sore. It had been removed only an hour before.

El squeezed his hand again, trying to reassure him. "I'm okay. Just really glad you're awake.

Two Days Later:

Neal improved quickly and before long Peter was able to lay out what happened.

El and June were waiting for Peter to show up. He walked into Neal's hospital room with Diana and Jones following close behind.

"El and June are telling me I'm not going back to prison." Neal stated.

"That is correct." Peter replied.

"What! How?" Neal asked. El and June had not told him anything else. They both knew how much Peter really wanted to break the news to him.

Peter began. "I had Diana watching the flights out of D.C. We knew Kramer couldn't stay away. He would have to come and gloat. He would have to come and see you. He…the pompous ass had to tell someone. He was so…so…proud of what he had done, fooling us. Fooling the entire New York office, he thought he had a very good reason to gloat. And who better to tell…" Peter said looking at Neal. "…the one person who couldn't do a damned thing about it." Peter was practically beaming. "So he showed up, and started talking. We had the room wired by then, video and audio. We knew when he booked his flight to New York he was coming here. He had not informed his office of his trip, and he had not told anyone in our office he was coming. So…."

"So, he just came in here, and spilled his guts…to me?" Neal asked.

Peter nodded.

"He didn't even consider…." Neal shook his head, wondering how a man so 'smart' would not have checked for a camera or a mic.

"His ego, Neal." Peter replied, finishing Neal's thought. "His ego was so damned big. He…I told my boss he would slip up. His ego would bring him down. And it sure as hell did."

"But the commission?" Neal asked. "I mean, I cut the anklet. I left…."

Peter nodded. "Given what Kramer said on that bug. They actually felt kind of sorry for you. I…I have you back. You…."

"Really! I'm still here, in New York!" Neal breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Yep, you're mine." Peter replied. "I'm keeping you. DON'T make me regret it."

"Now, Peter…" Neal smiled sweetly. "…would I ever do that?"

THE END


End file.
